


addiction pulling me to a grave end

by sumomomochi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dry Orgasm, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Reach Arounds, Snowballing, Telepathy, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, sexual ignorance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumomomochi/pseuds/sumomomochi
Summary: Kylo Ren suggests that Armitage "Stick Up His Ass" Hux just jerk off to clear some of the tension that is ever present in his mind. He is appalled and delighted to discover that Hux has, in fact, never done it before.He decides to be a benevolent ruler and assist his General in some stress relief.fill for a kyluxhardkinks prompt:Since the First Order has some pretty puritan views about sexuality, Kylo has to teach Hux how to jerk off.





	1. you can set yourself on fire

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fic where i could have been done at 1.6k and instead wrote thirteen thousand fucking words because i have no self control. fill for [this prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/167956658852/since-the-first-order-has-some-pretty-puritan). thanks to cherrymilkshake for copyediting and to unapologeticallydorky for listening to me complain that i wrote _thirteen thousand fucking words_ instead of just _leaving it_ short.

“You’re stressed.”

They’re in Hux’s office, Ren looming over his desk the way he’s wont to. Hux sighs and fights the urge to rub his temples.

“Of course I’m stressed,” he says. “I have a million and a half things to do now that Starkiller is gone and _you’re_ Supreme Leader.”

“You need to do something about it,” Ren says, making an order out of it.

“And what do you suggest I do? Shall I smash a room with a lightsaber?”

“No, you idiot.” He flicks his hand, rolling his eyes, dismissive. “Jerk off or something.”

“Do what now?”

Ren narrows his eyes and repeats, “Jerk off,” with grave finality.

Hux just stares at him. He’s aware that Ren knows a great many languages; he’s heard him curse in every dialect in the universe while he throws his temper tantrums. That nonsense combination of words must mean _something_ in the despicable Core worlds.

Ren stares back at him for a long moment before realization dawns on his face. He asks, “Have you never…?” trailing off halfway through. Hux feels a thousand tiny fingers crawl along his brain, snapping, “Stay out of my head,” at the same time Ren delightedly crows, “You haven’t!”

Hux scowls and asks, “Haven’t _what_?” knowing he’ll hate the answer.

“Let me show you,” Ren purrs, grinning. It’s incredibly off-putting. Hux wants to shrink back, hide away from that expression on _Ren’s_ face. Instead he forces himself to maintain eye contact, lifting his chin as he bites out, “Fine.”

Ren holds out one hand, his gaze focused on Hux with great intensity.

Hux feels it first, warmth blooming all across his body, goose pimples rising paradoxically along his flesh at the same time. His breathing picks up a tick, then—the image Ren drops in his head is crude: Hux, back arched, jodhpurs open, his hand on the vague notion of his penis, groans echoing inside his skull. Hux can feel himself flush, anger and embarrassment all rolled into one.

“Stop that,” he snaps. The image falls away at once, but the warmth stays. Ren smirks.

“I’ll leave you to it, General,” he says, turning to leave.

\---

Hux lies awake through most of his sleep cycle, scrolling through reports on his datapad, stiff. Of course, he was previously aware of the, the _act_ that Ren had dropped into his head, but it’s wasteful and deviant. He would never go so low as to debauch himself.

He can’t help but think of Ren like… _that_ , flushed and arched and panting, hand in his trousers. It’s horrifying, _filthy_ , but Ren shared the idea so nonchalantly, like he actually has experience with the act.

A message alert chimes. He brings up the chat, wincing when he sees it’s Ren. It reads simply _You think so loud_. It’s childish, but he still types back, _Do something about it then_. He expects Ren to just steal his consciousness from him with the Force, to knock him into blissful dreamless sleep. That’s not what happens. A few minutes pass before the door to his quarters slides open. Only one person has an override code.

“What are you doing, Ren?” he asks, unimpressed, not bothering to look up from the report he’s reading.

Ren leans against the doorway to his bedroom and says, “Doing something about it.” He smirks, eyes flicking down to Hux’s crotch, barely hidden from view under the sheet he’s draped over his legs. Ren’s gaze returns to Hux’s face as his smirk widens and he adds, “I see you have not taken my advice.”

This has to be a dream. Ren takes one step into the room, then another, a dark shadow in the corner. Hux glares at him, colour rising in his cheeks.

“Allow me to help,” Ren says, tugging off one glove. He kneels on the edge of the bed, forcing Hux to crane his neck to look at him. This _has_ to be a dream. There’s no way Ren has come into his room in the middle of his sleep cycle to _touch him_.

Hux should deny him. He gets what Ren is insinuating but his already hard prick throbs and then Ren plucks the datapad out of his hands, smirking, eyes glinting. Hux feels compelled to roll onto his side, to present his back to Ren. This is undoubtedly Ren’s idea. He fights it with another glare.

“You’ll like this, trust me,” Ren says, voice low, warm, downright sensual. It’s horrible coming from him.

Hux rolls over. It’s all him this time, his tired mind giving in to Ren’s terrible idea. He can’t deny that he’s curious however. He wants to know why Ren thinks this will do anything to ease the stress he’s under.

Ren lays out behind him, coming up against his back, stuffing one arm under their heads. He can feel Ren’s breath tickling the back of his neck.

“I don’t see how this will get me to relax any,” Hux grouses. Ren just laughs a soft, breathy laugh, and trails his bare fingers over Hux’s side. It’s the side he had landed on when Ren threw him on Crait. The bruises are mostly gone, though even if they weren’t, Ren’s touch is soft enough that it wouldn’t have hurt. It’s odd, not at all what Hux expects.

Ren trails his hand lower, over Hux’s hip, nudging the sheet down until his briefs are exposed. Hux is expecting the touch to his prick, but it still makes him suck in a sharp, surprised breath, even if all it is is the tips of Ren’s fingers brushing over it. His hands spasm against his bed when Ren’s hand spreads out, flat against Hux’s cock, cupping it, giving it a squeeze. He tries to swallow the noise that’s wrung out of him and only manages to choke on it.

Ren hasn’t even put his hand inside Hux’s pants yet. No wonder he’s always been told that this is of unsound morals.

“If you haven’t touched yourself, does that mean no one else has ever touched you either?” Ren asks, deep voice husky.

“Of course not,” Hux snaps back, aghast at how breathless he sounds; that would be a distraction, one he can’t afford. Ren presses harder against his back, their bodies flush. Ren has even tucked his knees behind Hux’s so they touch from shoulder to thigh. Hux can feel Ren’s smile against his scapula.

Ren trails his fingers up Hux’s stomach to his navel so gently it tickles before flattening his hand out again to sneak it under the waistband of his briefs. Hux holds his breath, waiting for his doom to come at the hand of his Supreme Leader.

Ren’s fingers are warm and calloused. They feel horribly nice wrapping around Hux’s length. Hux shivers and bites his lip. He wants to shove Ren away and pretend this never happened. He wants to curl up, to curl around that hand and keep it there forever. He lets out the tiniest, breathiest noise to ever fall from his lips, a small _ah_ as Ren gives his prick a squeeze.

“That’s it, General,” Ren says, voice low, teasing. “Relax.”

It doesn’t seem to be working. Hux is tense all over, tenser than he was when Ren first walked in, every muscle in his body pulled tight until he trembles against Ren’s chest. He lets out a slow breath as Ren draws him from his underwear, trying so hard to stay calm. It’s not _working_.

The first slow, sure stroke of Ren’s hand over Hux’s prick makes Hux whimper. Another pulls his foreskin down, letting Ren rub at the sensitive underside of his head. Hux gasps, “Fuck,” and claws at his pillow. Ren just chuckles, dark and pleased, his lips against the bare skin of Hux’s shoulder.

Everything about this is too much—Ren’s warm, calloused hand, the brush of Ren’s sleeve against Hux’s hip, Ren’s breathing tickling Hux’s shoulder. It’s _too much_ , every single one of Hux’s nerves firing off constantly, flooding his brain with stimulus. And it’s _not working_.

Ren squeezes him a little tighter, his hand moving up and down Hux’s length with purpose. It makes a wet noise, a rapid _pap-pap-pap_ of skin on skin that would be comical if it wasn’t so pleasurable. Hux pants, one hand stuffed against his lips to try and muffle the noises he can’t help but make. He can feel Ren’s _fucking_ smirk against his skin the entire time, Hux’s own personal concubine curled against his back, so unbelievably insufferable.

“That’s it, that’s it,” Ren croons as he plucks the threads holding Hux together. 

Hux is going to implode. There’s a supernova building under his skin, white hot, consuming everything he is. It boils in his guts, burning away everything until all he can do is shake and moan. He pulls tighter and tighter, his skin shrinking around his bones.

And then all his tension pours out of him with one final choked off curse and he’s left empty, _lighter_ , floating. He’s dimly aware of a hard rod pressed against his arse, Ren’s own member begging for the same attention.

“There,” Ren says, his hand smearing wet against Hux’s chest. “Better?”

Hux groans and hides his hot face against his pillow, making Ren laugh, bright and delighted. He rocks his hips against Hux’s arse once then pulls away. Hux is left cold and drained. He finds himself missing Ren’s body pressed against him, Ren’s hand in his pants, on his prick, hotter and hotter.

He rolls just in time to watch Ren stand, pulling on his glove again. He looks just as fearsome as before, tall and broad and menacing. He looks back once, as he reaches the doorway out to the main room, smirking over his shoulder at Hux as he says, “I told you it would help.”

All Hux can manage to do is sigh, “Fuck off,” his eyes already closing. Ren’s laughter drifts away as he leaves.

Hux falls asleep quicker than he ever has before. 

\---

Hux scrubs at the dried ejaculate on his chest in the sonic, scowling. He can’t believe he let his curiosity get the better of him, can’t believe he let _Ren_ of all people touch him that way.

He can’t believe he _liked_ it.

The memory refuses to be tucked away, coming to the front of his mind unbidden over and over, stuck on repeat over the next couple of cycles. It’s not Ren’s doing either; he’s hardly seen Ren since then. This is all him, fully _his_ obsession with this obscene thing he did.

It’s well into his sleep cycle almost a full standard week later and he’s curled up on his side again, his briefs tangled around his knees. He tries to replicate what Ren did but it’s not as good when it’s not a surprise, when he’s aware of every touch that’s coming. It’s still overwhelming, his hand on his hard prick, slowly stroking. His foreskin is soft under his fingers, at odds with with how rigid the rest of his prick feels. His fingers come away sticky with fluid when he touches the head which eases the way as he strokes back down. He’s so warm too, burning hot in his hand.

There’s something missing. There’s no Ren, obviously, but it feels odd to do this, to feel this shameful, burning pleasure with no one else. He slings a pillow against his back to try to make up for the lack of another warm body against his. It almost helps.

He wonders if this is how Ren does it when he touches himself. He wonders if Ren touches himself in the same gentle, teasing way he touched Hux. Turning his thoughts towards Ren helps more than the pillow. He thinks over Ren like this, fist curled around that monstrous thing Hux felt hiding between his thighs, thinks about how hot his body would be, if the burning Hux can feel is any indication of how things go.

Hux finds himself wanting to see what Ren does to himself, wants to feel Ren’s hot, hard body against his own again, wants to touch and be touched. He has always been amazed at the striking face Ren has spent most of their time together hiding under that bloody mask. Ren was the only one on par with Hux’s rank even remotely close to his age so he once entertained the idea of inviting Ren in for drinks very early on in their working relationship.

Then, of course, Ren had thrown a tantrum and sent three ‘troopers and an officer to the medbay and Hux firmly told himself not to involve himself with someone so rash.

Now, it seems he’s stuck. Ren had come in, touched him secretly, _pleasured_ him and left him wanting more. There’s no one else Hux can call to fill this despicable need he has, no one but Ren or his own right hand.

The door to his quarters slides open and Hux stiffens. Ren calls softly, “You could have just commed me,” as he walks into Hux’s bedroom.

Hux is very aware of the picture he presents: curled up around his cock, his small, bare arse peeking out from the bottom edge of the pillow he’s made spoon him. It’s _mortifying_ being seen like this.

“I didn’t comm because I don’t _want_ you here,” Hux bites out, disturbed that he sounds breathless instead of angry. Ren just laughs, a short, deep chuckle. Hux can feel the bed dipping under Ren’s weight as he climbs on.

“You called out to me,” Ren says, ignoring Hux’s muffled protest. “I can feel your need. I saw what you want from me.”

Hux buries his burning face in his remaining pillow and groans.

Ren pluck the pillow from against Hux’s back and asks, “Is this supposed to be me?”

“Piss off,” Hux snaps.

Ren doesn’t. He comes in closer and places a hand, a _bare_ hand on Hux’s naked hip.

“No,” he says. “You don’t want that.”

Hux curls his front over the bed, like he can hide away like that.

“Don’t tell me what I want,” he bites out. Ren smooths his hand over Hux’s hip, down to cup one of his arsecheeks. The touch makes Hux’s cock throb between his thighs.

He _does_ want this, wants to feel Ren’s hands roam across his skin, wants to feel Ren’s warm, hard body pressed against him, wants to feel that thing Ren hides in his trousers.

Ren lays out behind Hux again, hand slipping around to his front, lips against his shoulder. Ren says, “Tell me what you want.”

Ren’s hand lays warm against Hux’s stomach, just above his pubic hair. It’s so close to his cock, teasing Hux with what could be. All he has to do is open his mouth and answer.

He should tell Ren to fuck off, to leave him to his private ignominy. He should ignore these desires completely, should take his hand off his cock and go back to a life of self-denial. Instead, he grabs Ren’s wrist and places Ren’s hand over his genitals.

Ren huffs a laugh against Hux’s shoulder and gives him a squeeze. A moan claws its way out of Hux’s throat completely against his will. Ren strokes him steadily, wringing more noises out of him.

Then Ren rolls his hips against Hux’s arse and Hux sees stars. He feels _big_ , thick and long, nestled right along the cleft of Hux’s rear. It feels _so good_ being rubbed up against like that, better than it should. It feels good _knowing_ Ren is reacting and Hux can only hope that he’s the reason.

“Of course you are,” Ren murmurs against his shoulder, doing it again. Hux moans, both embarrassed and relieved to know that Ren is reading his thoughts. It’s convenient, if a little off-putting, almost a comfort to not have to put his thoughts into words. 

It’s even better knowing that Ren is aroused because of him, to know that he’s _desirable_. He’s spent so long cold and unapproachable that this all-consuming heat is unbearable alone. The supernova inside of him is building again, so quickly now that Ren’s expert hand is on him, overwhelming him. He doesn’t bother to hide his noises this time, instead gasping with every breath just so Ren _can_ hear. Ren rewards him by speeding up his strokes and leaning more heavily into him. 

Ren presses against Hux’s back as he works over Hux’s cock and moves his hips in quick, hard jerks. It’s fantastic, better than anything Hux could have imagined, surely better than tugging on his cock all on his own. Ren is breathing hard against Hux’s shoulder. Hux wants nothing more than to hear him moan as well, to hear Ren verbalize his pleasure.

“I’m not naturally loud,” Ren pants. “Not like you are.”

“ _Try_ ,” Hux says, _begs_. Ren’s breath hitches. A particularly forceful thrust later and he moans, deep and low, the sound rumbling through his chest and into Hux’s. The supernova under Hux’s skin explodes, flinging particles through space. Ejaculate hits him in the chin. He doesn’t get a chance to dwell on how disgusting that is because Ren starts to pull away and Hux doesn’t want him to leave. He snaps his hand back to grab hold of Ren’s hip, scrabbling at his trousers, trying to reel him back in.

“Stay,” Hux demands. Ren pauses before melting against Hux’s back once more, lips brushing Hux’s shoulder. Hux pushes his arse back against Ren’s cock. He wants to see Ren come undone just as he has, tit for tat. Ren pulling away and _leaving_ again when Hux knows Ren is aroused, knows _he_ is the cause of that arousal, wouldn’t be fair. (When had he begun to worry about being _fair_ to Ren?)

Ren’s lips brush against Hux’s shoulder again, with purpose, then he rolls onto his back. Before Hux can protest, he says, “Relax, I’m not leaving yet. Not when you asked so nicely.”

The condescending lilt to his voice should be annoying but Hux finds comfort in it; nothing between them has changed, even if there’s now _this_ between them as well.

Hux goes to roll over as well but Ren stops him, catches him with the Force. He’s not immobilized; he simply can’t turn the way he wants. He huffs a sigh and resigns himself to staying as he is. He can hear the clink of Ren’s belt being undone, then the shift of fabric, then a zip being lowered, then Ren is pressed against Hux’s back once more, bare skin against bare skin. Ren is still _wearing_ his clothes, but they’re open to the touch of Hux’s spine and Ren’s skin is so, so warm, his cock a brand against the cleft of Hux’s arse.

It slides against him, leaving wet smears against the small of Hux’s back, big and thick and _there_. Hux still wants to turn over, wants to take it in his hands and touch Ren the way Ren has touched him, wants their breath to mingle and, and their lips to touch. His mind skips at the thought; he wants to _kiss_ Ren, over and over until their lips are plump and wet. He can’t believe himself.

He almost wants to hold that thought to his chest, hide it away from Ren’s prying mind, but at the same time, he _wants_ it, wants it so bad. He broadcasts the idea, thinking of how soft Ren’s full lips look, how he wants to lay claim to them, how he’s never had that either. He’s rewarded with a low groan and Ren leaning his weight harder against his back, pressing him onto his stomach while Ren ruts against his rear. His sheets stick to his chest where they’re wet from ejaculate and rocking against them while his prick is still sensitive makes his breath hitch.

“Look at you,” Ren murmurs into Hux’s ear. “So good to me, my little General.”

Hux bristles and bites out, “Piss off.”

“You don’t want that,” Ren laughs. “Not until I’m done with you. I see what’s in your head.”

Hux groans, defeated. Ren’s laugh peters out into a breathy moan and he tucks his forehead against Hux’s shoulder, his body arched over Hux’s back. All of his weight is rested on one elbow, his bare hand gripping Hux’s hip, pulling them together. Hux pushes his arse back against him, wanting to keep the velvet heat of Ren’s cock against him forever.

Ren’s breath hitches and his hips stutter in their movement. Heat spatters up Hux’s back, pooling at the base of his spine. Hux shivers, delighted with Ren’s release.

Once again, Ren denies him the luxury of facing him with the Force, keeping Hux face down and panting as he pulls away. Hux hears the shuffle of Ren righting his clothing, the click of his belt. Fingers, still bare, drag through the mess along Hux’s spine.

“You should get cleaned up, General,” Ren says, sounding smug. Hux scoffs. By the time Hux can sit up again, Ren is already gone.


	2. my touch is black and poisonous

Kylo can’t believe Hux wants to kiss him. He can’t believe any of this, can’t believe Hux called out to him through the Force with his hand on his dick, practically begging for Kylo to touch him, but he especially can’t believe that Hux wants to _kiss_ him. He’s giddy with the knowledge, pleasure still buzzing under his skin as he leaves Hux’s quarters.

Without Snoke, Kylo is free to take what he wants and Hux is just _giving_ it to him freely.

\---

It’s another week before Hux’s hand ventures to his dick again. Kylo feels it instantly, that one blip of white hot pleasure coming with his name attached. He focuses and Hux’s wants come into view: them, nude, face to face, _kissing_. It’s hazy, just feelings—how good Kylo’s cock would feel against Hux’s, how soft Kylo’s lips would be, how Kylo’s hand would span the entirety of one of Hux’s asscheeks. Kylo palms himself through his sleep pants and sighs happily.

Hux wants to _touch_ him. Hux wants to _kiss_ him. Hux wants to have _sex_ with him. He doesn’t seem to fully grasp what that means for two men, but he _wants_ it, wants it so much Kylo can feel it from rooms away without even thinking about it. Kylo knows; he’s never done it, never had the chance to touch someone the way he’s touched himself, but he knows how. He can be the one to show Hux. With that, he’ll secure Hux’s loyalty and bring the entire First Order under his command without any effort.

He will, however, have to think twice about taking his temper out on Hux again.

Kylo hears Hux gasp his name in his mind’s eye, calling out to him. He drags himself off the floor and takes his time redressing. His comm pings with a message, Hux demanding to know if he’s going to barge in on him again. Kylo doesn’t reply. He’ll let Hux stew, wondering, until Kylo opens the door.

He goes about dressing even slower, thinking about being pressed against Hux’s naked back again as he does up the catches in his tunic. He decides to make Hux ask for what he wants this time as he pushes his feet into his boots. With his _voice_ , not with any gestures or projected thoughts. Hux would do it too, would forget all about his pride and beg for Kylo to touch him.

He has the slightest smile on his lips as he leaves his quarters to go to Hux’s, following that burning thread of Hux’s arousal.

Hux is not naked in his bed this time. Kylo stops short just inside the door, face to face with Hux lounging on the couch in his front room. He’s not in full uniform at least, instead clad in a dark robe, long, pale legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle in front of him.

“Ah,” he says neutrally. “I was wondering when you would decide to show up.”

Kylo fights the urge to flee as Hux dispassionately rolls his wrist, swirling the amber liquid in the glass he holds. He can’t deny that Hux looks good like this, lording over him, taking control of this thing they’re doing. He’s staring at Kylo cooly, impassive, one eyebrow raised a tick. Then he cocks his head to one side and says, “Well? Are you going to just stand there?”

Kylo takes one halting step towards Hux after another, drawn to him.

“Do you propose we do this here, on the couch, General?” he asks when he’s but a few feet away and Hux has to look up at him. 

Hux’s cheek twitches, almost like a smile, before he says, “No, I suppose not,” and stands, swallowing back the last mouthful of his drink before setting his glass down. He walks around the low table in front of his couch and Kylo both, headed purposefully towards his bedroom. He only pauses in the doorway to see if Kylo’s following him, glancing over his shoulder. He’s trying to be sultry but Kylo can taste his anxiety, sharp and briney on his tongue. He still tails Hux, eager to see where this is going.

Hux slows as he reaches his bed, his hands going to the tie at his waist. 

“If I’m to take this off,” he says, “you’re to undress as well.”

Hux thinks Kylo is going to deny him, thinks Kylo will strip him using the Force and do whatever he wants with him, but he _won’t_. That’s not how this game works; Kylo _could_ force Hux, could even make Hux think it’s his own idea, but he would be _taking_. Hux _giving_ Kylo this, a gift left at the feet of his Supreme Leader, is what Kylo wants, and Hux is so eager to give. Kylo can do this one thing for him, a peace offering, an encouragement. 

He holds Hux in place, not a tight grasp but rather a suggestion that the ship’s artificial gravity won’t let him turn, then slowly plucks at the clasps holding his tunic together. He can feel Hux’s heart race, thudding away in his narrow chest as his fingers play with his robe’s tie. Kylo peels his gloves off and sets them on the drawers next to the door, then shrugs out of his tunic, letting it fall to the floor. Hux startles at the sound like he didn’t truly believe Kylo would undress.

Kylo steps forward and places one bare hand at the small of Hux’s back.

“Aren’t you going to show me what you’re hiding under that robe, General?” Kylo asks. He knows about the monomolecular knife the General usually hides up his sleeve, can tell it’s not strapped to his wrist now. It’s close by, its presence reassuring Hux, as if Hux could kill him. It’s all skin under that robe; six feet of pale, sunless skin just for Kylo.

Hux pulls at the tie until it comes loose but catches the robe before it parts, the tease. Kylo steps closer until he can press his lips against Hux’s clothed shoulder. He slides his hand around Hux’s front, over Hux’s wrist, lacing their fingers together until he can pull Hux’s hand away. The robe falls open, revealing a broad stripe of Hux’s front. Kylo tucks his chin over Hux’s shoulder and looks down, observing Hux’s bare cock for the first time. It’s not as hard as it felt when Kylo had taken it in hand previously, presumably having softened with Hux’s nervousness. 

“Lay on the bed,” Kylo says, voice soft, “the way you have before.”

“No,” Hux says with an air of finality.

“No?” Kylo asks, chuckling.

Hux lifts his chin, defiant, and says, “You know what I want. You keep saying you can see into my mind.”

Kylo can almost hear him say _give it to me_ , the demanding cur. He kisses the side of Hux’s neck softly and asks, “Why do you deserve it?”

Hux pauses then licks his lips before saying, “Let me prove myself then.”

“How do you intend to do that?” Kylo asks, smiling against Hux’s skin.

“Let me, let me touch you.”

Kylo knows how badly Hux wants to put his hands on him, can feel his desperation rolling off him in waves. Kylo could get him to do anything like this, he’s sure, and if he takes care to let Hux have what he wants, Hux will do anything for him later too, will bend to his will outside of this thing happening between them here in the dark.

He brings their joined hands down to Hux’s hip, tugging Hux back against him, grinding against his ass. He relishes the gasp that pops out from between Hux’s lips, sounding surprised and pleased all at once, like this is exactly what Hux wants to happen.

Kylo knows that Hux is exacting, that he wants to control every aspect of his life and the lives of all those under him. As Supreme Leader, Kylo reigns over him and the whole of the First Order. It seems Hux wants Kylo to reign over him here too.

As he steps back, Kylo pulls the robe from around Hux’s shoulders, sliding it off, exposing him. Hux turns his head to peer at Kylo out of the corner of his eye. Kylo can see his lips turn down, disappointment rolling off him. Kylo just smirks; it must be because Kylo is still mostly dressed, in his undershirt and pants and boots still.

Hux’s back is one long, smooth expanse, pale skin covering lithe muscles. He catches the robe at his wrists, the dark fabric pooling over his ass, supplying a small amount of modesty. He looks good like this, with his hair loose across his brow, head turned to look at Kylo over his shoulder, eyes glittering in the low light.

“You too,” he says firmly, like he’s giving an order. Kylo smirks and pulls one strap of his braces off his shoulder, watching Hux’s chest expand as he takes in a sharp breath. Kylo shrugs out of the other strap. Hux’s body twitches as he tries to turn around, held fast in Kylo’s mind’s grasp. He heaves a sigh and says, “Let me go.”

Kylo hums like he’s thinking, then says, “No.”

Hux huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, bringing his robe up his back. Kylo brushes his fingers down Hux’s spine.

“Have you considered what I want?” he asks softly. “Or are you too preoccupied with what _you_ want?”

“And what,” Hux bites out, “do you want?”

Kylo comes up behind him, placing his hands on his waist, and kisses his bare shoulder.

“You,” he says simply. “For you to give yourself to me, wholly and completely.”

Hux sighs and for a moment Kylo thinks he’ll refuse. Then he leans back against Kylo’s chest and says, “Alright.”

Kylo pulls them tight together, arms circling Hux’s waist. He can tell that Hux is only giving in to get what he wants, can tell that Hux will still jump on any opportunity to overthrow him and Kylo can’t have that. He’ll have to convince Hux his position as Kylo’s right hand is plenty.

“Turn around,” Kylo murmurs against Hux’s skin.

“Oh, you’re going to let me now?” Hux asks, sarcastic. Kylo can still feel the uptick of his anxiety, wondering if Kylo is going to give him what he wants or just _take_ from him. He turns slowly until they’re chest to chest, their mouths scant inches apart. Hux tilts his chin up just the tiniest bit, begging for a kiss even as he glares at Kylo.

Kylo cups Hux’s cheeks in his hands, watching as Hux’s eyes flicker closed and his lips part. He can’t help but smirk; Hux is so _easy_ , putty in his hands now that he’s found this weakness. He debates giving Hux this thing he wants, bringing his face in closer until their lips almost brush.

Hux rolls up onto the balls of his feet and _takes_ it, kisses Kylo, hands hard on Kylo’s biceps, holding them together. Kylo can feel the pleasure rolling off Hux; Kylo’s lips are softer than Hux expected and he likes it _so much_. The feedback makes Kylo’s blood sing and once Hux parts his lips, tongue peeking out, there’s no stopping it. Kylo presses harder against Hux, making him stumble back, calves pressed against the bed as Kylo opens his mouth to Hux’s questing tongue. Their tongues slide together, hot and slick, and Hux moans. Kylo can feel Hux’s erection pressing against his own, desperate and needy.

Kylo pushes on Hux’s shoulders, knocking him to his ass on the bed. He says, “Lie down,” and Hux scrambles to comply, sliding his arms out of the robe to scoot back to the center of the bed. He crosses his ankles and folds his hands over his stomach, staring at the ceiling, trying so very hard to seem at ease. 

Kylo kneels on the edge of the bed and Hux glances over at him, frowning.

“At least take your boots off this time,” he snaps. “I’m tired of you making a mess of my bed.”

Kylo chuckles at Hux’s demands, turning to sit and tug off his boots. He almost jumps when Hux reaches out and tenderly strokes his back, knuckles lightly brushing along his spine. Glancing over his shoulder reveals Hux looking at him, chin tucked to his shoulder, face relaxed. _Soft_. Like he’ll do anything for Kylo.

Convincing Hux this way has been so much easier than trying to butt heads over every little thing. Kylo thinks if he keeps this up, he really will be able to get Hux to do anything for him.

Hux still wants Kylo to undress and press against him. Kylo could, but if he gave Hux everything he wanted right away, Hux wouldn’t come back. It’ll take time for Kylo to win Hux over with his body.

He’s started small, just touching Hux with his hand. He’ll build on that, piece by piece, until this thing is stable and load bearing. He climbs onto his knees, close to where Hux lays down the center of the bed, and touches Hux’s thighs.

“Open your legs,” he says. Hux follows the order and Kylo is hit with a wave of _want_ , Hux thinking on his thighs clamped around Kylo’s hips as they rut together. He croons, “Not yet.”

“Then what?” Hux asks, trying for angry but only managing breathless.

Kylo runs his fingertips down the underside of Hux’s cock, watching as it arches up into his touch, betraying Hux’s desperation. He makes eye contact with Hux and slowly licks his lips.

“You’ll see,” Kylo says, climbing over Hux’s leg to settle between them. Hux watches him with his cold, pale eyes. He truly has no idea what else could be done. Kylo can’t wait to show him, can’t wait to overwhelm him with new things. 

He leans over Hux and gently kisses his stomach, hands splayed around Hux’s hips. He kisses down, over his navel, to where Hux’s cock lays against his hip.

“You’re not—” Hux starts, his breath hitching when Kylo presses his lips to the underside of Hux’s cockhead. Hux bites out, “That’s disgusting.”

Kylo licks a fat stripe up the underside of Hux’s dick, listening to him suck in a breath, before he asks, “But it feels good, doesn’t it?”

Hux just groans in answer, pressing his palms against his eyes. Kylo laughs, amused with the way Hux’s dick presses up against his mouth, begging for more attention. He wraps his fingers around it, stroking it once, before wrapping his lips around the head. Hux groans again and Kylo sucks on him, tongue flicking over the slit to lick away a bead of salty precome.

“You’re a deviant,” Hux gasps.

Kylo pulls away to ask, “If I’m a deviant, what does that make you?”

Hux groans and arches up, pushing his dick through the circle of Kylo’s fist to bump against his lips again. A flush stains Hux’s cheeks and chest. He’s red clear down to his nipples, face still covered with his hands, panting. He paints such a pretty picture, one just for his Supreme Leader.

It’s fitting that they should end up like this, that all their antagonism would result in _this_ : give and take, concession, _surrender_. 

“Get on with it,” Hux says.

Kylo strokes him gently a few times, the tip of Hux’s dick tapping against his lips, before he says, “Look at me.”

Hux pulls his hands away and looks down his body, mouth slack in awe. Kylo stares into his eyes as he takes Hux’s cock back into his mouth, watching as Hux’s eyes flicker closed. He moans and tilts his head back, stomach tensing as Kylo swallows down half his cock, squeezing the rest with his hand.

The foreskin is unexpectedly soft and spongy against his tongue, not enough to slide with his lips but different from the shaft further down. Kylo especially likes licking away the precome that oozes out from the head of Hux’s cock, clinging bitter and salty to his lips. 

His favourite part, however, is how Hux moans and shakes, hand pressed to his mouth, overwhelmed. He wants Hux like this forever, his own personal pleasure slave, ready to give his Supreme Leader everything.

Kylo squeezes Hux’s thigh with the hand not wrapped around his dick, then brings it down, fingers bumping over his balls to press at his taint. Hux jerks and stutters, “What, what do you think you’re _doing_?”

Kylo smirks around his mouthful and slides his fingers farther down, pressing between Hux’s asscheeks to brush over his hole. Hux arches his hips up, struggling to get away from Kylo’s probing fingers.

“I’m showing you the extent of my deviancy,” Kylo tells him, spit slick lips sliding over the head of Hux’s cock.

“And what, precisely, do you think you’re going to do with my arsehole?” Hux asks crossly.

Kylo smiles up at him sweetly and says, “Why, I plan on putting my cock in it, of course.”

“You _what_?” Hux asks, voice going shrill. “That’s, that’s not how bodies _work_!”

“You would think, but it works, and it’s supposed to feel good.”

“Well, you’re not—you won’t—I won’t _let you_!”

“Did you or did you not say you would give yourself over to me completely, General?” Kylo asks, his smirk predatory.

“I, I did,” Hux stammers, anxiety rolling off him, his dick softening in Kylo’s grasp. Kylo strokes it, kisses the tip.

“So if your Supreme Leader commanded it, would you or would you not take his cock?”

“I, I—”

“ _Would you_?”

Hux slumps and looks away, saying, “Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“Good answer, General,” Kylo says, kissing Hux’s soft cock. “I promise it feels good. Odd at first, but good. You’ll like it, I’ll make sure of it.”

Kylo presses the pad of his middle finger against Hux’s asshole again, just pushing against it, not trying to push _in_ , not yet. He’ll save that for another time. He first needs to ensure his foundation is solid.

“If—” Hux starts, pausing to wet his lips before he continues with, “If I’m to do… _that_ for you, you have to give me what I want too.”

“Alright,” Kylo concedes. “What is it that you want?”

Hux flushes then _thinks_ : Kylo’s hot body over him, just as nude as he is. Kylo’s hard cock against him. Them kissing again.

Kylo tuts and taunts, “Use your words.”

Hux heaves a sigh, so very red, and bites out, “I want to touch you.”

“What do you say?” Kylo asks, sing song, delighted to make Hux squirm.

 

“ _Please_ ,” Hux groans. He’s firming up in Kylo’s grasp, his cock betraying how much he likes Kylo’s power over him. 

“And how do you want to touch me?” Kylo prompts.

“I want—” Hux cuts off and changes tact, saying, “Come up here and let me _show_ you.”

“No,” Kylo says, lips right against Hux’s fattening cock.

Hux keens, “You bastard.”

“No, that’s you, isn’t it?” Kylo hums, then adds, “The bastard son of the Empire, desperate for the cock the Resistance’s once greatest hope. Ironic, don’t you think?”

Hux groans.

“I want you to _stop talking_ and get over me so I can put my hands on you!” Then, in a small voice, he pleads, “ _Please_ let me touch you.”

Kylo has seen Hux passionate before, dictating his speeches with vigor. He’s even seen him lose his cool once or twice before, usually snapping at Kylo for some offense. He’s never seen him this desperate before, hard in Kylo’s hand, _begging_. Kylo gives Hux’s dick a final squeeze then pulls himself up Hux’s body.

“There,” he soothes. “That’s all you had to do.”

Hux practically sobs as Kylo grinds their cocks together, clutching at Kylo’s shoulders. Kylo grins and noses at the soft skin under Hux’s jaw. Hux tilts his chin up obligingly, hissing when Kylo bites down on his throat, thighs tightening around Kylo’s hips. He scrabbles at Kylo’s back, tugging his undershirt up, untucking it to get at bare skin. Kylo drags his lips across Hux’s neck and bites down again, making Hux gasp and groan. He sucks this time, intent on leaving a mark the way he’s fantasized about doing for a long time.

Kylo practically doesn’t have to move; Hux squirming under him is all the stimulation his dick needs. His favourite rival writhing against him, desperate to touch him, is the most perfect thing. He rolls his hips, grinding down hard, and Hux chokes on a curse. It’s like music to his ears.

“Fucking—” Hux gasps. “Kiss me, you prick.”

Kylo huffs a laugh and turns his head, bringing his lips to brush against Hux’s.

“What do you say?”

“ _Please_ ,” Hus says, his voice a needy whine. Kylo complies, pressing their lips together. Hux immediately opens his mouth, groaning into Kylo’s kiss, completely lost to pleasure. Kylo dips his tongue into Hux’s mouth, pleased with the slack, sloppy way Hux returns the gesture. Hux is shaking, clutching hard at him with his hands and his thighs, undulating under him. 

Hux turns his face away and chokes out, “Fuck,” his nails clawing at Kylo’s back. Kylo regrets not taking off his undershirt; he _wants_ to wear the stripes Hux would leave on him, but it’s too late now. There’s no way Hux would let him pull away, not when he’s this close to coming. Hux pulls tighter and tighter under him, face pressed against Kylo’s shoulder, whimpering.

His spend soaks into Kylo’s front. He relaxes, his thighs falling open, but his arms stay wrapped around Kylo’s shoulders.

“You too,” he murmurs against Kylo’s shoulder. “Take out that thing and let me see how you touch yourself.”

At the very least, Kylo supposes it’s nice that Hux isn’t solely focused on getting off himself. He could be selfish. Kylo almost wishes he was. He’s not _shy_ ; the Supreme Leader of the galaxy has nothing to be _shy_ about. He’s just unwilling to give Hux any ammunition against him.

“Please,” Hux whispers.

“What will you give me in exchange?” Kylo asks.

“I’ll, I’ll let you put it in my arse.”

Kylo snorts and says, “You’re already going to do that. Try again.”

“I don’t know.” Hux huffs and tries, “What do you want?”

Kylo pauses to think, kissing Hux’s neck, pleased with the way Hux turns his head to offer up more skin.

“I want to come on your face,” he says after a moment.

“You want to _what_?”

Hux doesn’t sound disgusted, just confused. Kylo is brought back to the conversation that started all of this, how Hux hadn’t even known the slang _jerk off_. He concentrates and plants an image in Hux’s mind: Kylo, straddling Hux’s chest, hand on his softening dick, streaks of white left on Hux’s face from Kylo’s own orgasm.

There’s a wet pop from Hux’s lip being released from between his teeth, then he goes, “Oh.” Kylo can feel the embarrassment rolling off of him, a secret, shameful spike of thrill underlining it.

“Will you let me?” Kylo asks, lips dragging against Hux’s throat.

“ _Yes_ ,” Hux replies immediately, ready to dive head first into this new deviancy. He was incredibly pleased to have had Kylo come on his back previously, Kylo remembers, reveling in the warmth of Kylo’s seed on his spine, a tangible marker of how much Kylo enjoys his body. 

Kylo drags himself vertical, kneeling between Hux’s thighs, staring down at him. Hux is a vision, splayed out, still hazy and breathing hard, watching Kylo watch him with his pale eyes. Kylo places his hands on Hux’s spread thighs. This is where Hux belongs, just like this, flushed and willing, there to give his Supreme Leader enjoyment and nothing more. It’s almost a pity that Hux is so useful, quick witted and sharp, but then, Kylo wouldn’t find him nearly as interesting if he wasn’t.

“Well?” Hux asks, demanding. Kylo closes his eyes for just a second, taking in a deep breath, willing himself to continue. He’s content with this already, with having gotten to see Hux come undone. He doesn’t need to get off himself but _Hux_ wants it, wants it so unabashedly that Kylo wants to give it to him just to see the wonder in his eyes.

He climbs over Hux’s hips, over his come sticky stomach to his ribs, knees under Hux’s armpits. Hux’s fingers twitch against the sheets and Kylo feels Hux’s nerves solidify into decision before he brings his hands up to place them on Kylo’s thighs. They flex, squeezing, before Hux slides his hands up Kylo’s thighs to where they crease at his hips. His thumb is tantalizingly close to Kylo’s dick. 

Kylo likes Hux actually _touching_ him more than he thought he would. He’s self-sufficient; he can get himself off without any issues, doesn’t need another with him like Hux does, but he likes it, likes having Hux pressed against him, likes rutting against him, likes Hux’s hands clutching at him like they’ll never let him go. He likes that Hux _wants_ to touch him, that he’s desperate for it, desperate for reciprocity and to know that he did well. Kylo’s erection is proof that he has—Kylo can feel Hux’s wonder, his trepadition, over being so close to touching Kylo’s dick, how he wants to so bad but he’s not sure he’s allowed.

Hux ventures brushing his thumb along the swell of the head, just barely, so lightly it could be a mistake but Kylo _knows_ it’s not. He can read the intent in Hux’s mind so clearly.

“Go ahead,” Kylo says. Permission granted, Hux lays his hand flat against the length of Kylo’s cock, spanning most of it. He rubs up, just slightly and with little pressure, testing the waters. Kylo breathes in deep, eyes fluttering closed against his will. It feels nice having someone else touch him. Hux is smug, pleased to know that Kylo enjoys touching him so much, pleased to have finally gotten his hands on Kylo’s dick. He sends Kylo the idea of _monstrous_ , anticipation of having that in him, resolve to do as his Supreme Leader says. 

Kylo is sure Hux isn’t intentionally projecting his thoughts; rather, Kylo is so wrapped up in Hux that he’s picking up on Hux’s thoughts. This might be part of why Snoke forbade interactions like this, but Kylo thinks it’ll be useful. He’ll be able to see the extent of Hux’s loyalties, will be able to see what he wants and use that against him, twist his desires until all he wants is to serve Kylo.

And Kylo will get what he wants too.

Hux gives Kylo’s dick a soft squeeze and asks, “Don’t you have to take that thing out to do what you want?”

Kylo likes how Hux talks around this, like if he doesn’t say the words it’s not real, just a secret dream here in the dark.

“Maybe I’m waiting for you to do it for me,” Kylo says, sharply smiling down at Hux. Hux’s heartbeat picks up, his mind sending out a wave of worry, the taste of failure. He immediately moves his hands to the catch of Kylo’s trousers, opening them with hands that tremble almost imperceptibly. Almost.

Kylo’s bare under his trousers. Hux pulls the front apart and releases Kylo’s cock, sucking in a sharp breath, eyes wide with wonder. He wraps a loose fist around it, sliding from root to tip, thumb brushing over the slit to come away sticky with precome.

“Oh,” Hux breathes, eyes glued to Kylo’s dick. He strokes it again, a little more firmly this time, and adds, “You don’t, you don’t have foreskin.”

Kylo laughs softly and says, “No, I don’t.”

“Are you going to put it in my mouth?” Hux asks. Kylo reads curiosity and revulsion both in Hux’s mind at the thought.

“Do you want me to?” Kylo asks in turn. Hux makes a face, his nose wrinkling in disgust, but it’s preformative. Kylo rises higher on his knees, bringing his dick over Hux’s chin, an offering. He adds, “You can if you want to.”

Hux licks his lips. His breath is warm against Kylo’s dick, signaling how tantalizingly close he is to Hux’s mouth. Hux tilts his chin and lifts his head and presses a kiss just to the tip of Kylo’s dick. He pulls away, sticky with precome, and licks his lips again. He says, “Disgusting,” but Kylo can feel his pleasure.

Kylo replaces Hux’s hand on his dick, stroking himself off the way he likes over Hux’s face. Every time his dick bumps against Hux’s lips, Hux clumsily tries to kiss it. Hux’s hands migrate to the back of Kylo’s thighs, his nails digging in hard enough to feel even through his trousers. Hux wants it so bad, wants to be defiled, wants to be marked as his Supreme Leader’s. His want is infectious, sinking into Kylo straight to the bone. Kylo could tell him to do anything and Kylo’s sure he’d do it.

“Open your mouth,” Kylo commands, trying it. Hux parts his lips immediately, not wide enough. Kylo brings his free hand to Hux’s face, thumb on his chin, and pulls his jaw down further before feeding his dick into Hux’s mouth. Hux moans, eyes flickering shut. The vibrations of his voiced pleasure spark along Kylo’s skin, feeling as good as the wet heat of Hux’s mouth.

They’re not in a position that makes this easy on Hux, but he still tries his best, sucking greedily at Kylo’s cock. Kylo is in full power of this, but Hux still pulls at his hips to bring more of his cock into Hux’s mouth. Kylo rolls his hips against Hux’s face, slowly, shallowly. It wouldn’t do to choke Hux with his dick, no matter how much Hux wants it, so Kylo crawls gently into his mind more solidly, intruding on his thoughts.

He’s hit with want and revulsion warring in Hux’s mind. He takes great pride in pleasuring his Supreme Leader but this is _wrong_ , warped and wasteful. At the root of it: Hux’s father instilling in him the idea that sex is only for procreation. Hux is thrilled to be going against his father’s teachings. Hux is thrilled to have Kylo press his cock down Hux’s throat.

Kylo rolls his hips and pushes in too deep, panic rising in Hux’s mind as he gags. Kylo pulls back all the way, allowing Hux to swallow and breathe. Hux’s eyes flick up to Kylo’s face for a second before dropping back down to watch Kylo’s dick. He licks his lips and opens his mouth again, offering.

Kylo moans softly as he presses back into Hux’s mouth. Hux sucks him down, tongue pressing against the underside. It feels _good_ , much better than Kylo’s hand. He’s quickly approaching his own orgasm. He thrusts shallowly into Hux’s mouth a handful of times more, stroking Hux’s cheek with his thumb, before he pulls away with a wet pop and reluctantly replaces Hux’s mouth with his hand. Hux looks up at him, wanting, half hard just from sucking Kylo’s cock

“Do you want it?” Kylo asks, breathless.

“Yes,” Hux says.

“Tell me.”

“I want it,” Hux says. His eyes flick down then back up as he adds, “I want, I want you to come on me.”

Kylo’s orgasm rips through him, making him bite his lip. He paints Hux’s waiting face, across his lips, his nose, his cheek. Hux closes his eyes at the first stripe, face relaxed with reverence. Exactly how he should be.

Hux squeezes the back of Kylo’s thighs once Kylo’s done, bringing him back into his body. He’s breathing hard, jelly-limbed from the force of his orgasm. He watches as Hux licks the come from his lips, pleased and horrified and horrified that he’s pleased. Kylo stays like that, stays over him until he catches his breath then tucks himself away. He can feel how displeased Hux is with that, how he still wants Kylo nude and pressed against him. Kylo just smears his come across Hux’s face with his thumb and climbs off of him.

“You should clean yourself up General,” Kylo says once he’s seated on the edge of the bed again, pulling on his boots. “You’re a mess.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Hux asks, a bastard until the end. Kylo just huffs a laugh and stands, using the Force to pick up his tunic. He can feel Hux’s eyes on him as he shrugs into it, back still turned. Hux makes no move to get up, even though Kylo isn’t holding him in place this time. He’s… basking, reveling in his defilement, in the mess Kylo made of him.

Kylo smiles as he leaves. Hux may not be fully under his power yet but he has Hux desperate for him, wanting more, greedy. One step closer to being Kylo's completely.


	3. down the black hole of my lust i decend

Hux can still feel Ren’s release on him, burning stripes across his face, even after he’s washed up. He feels them for days, white hot pleasure eating at his brain. He’s learned of so much, learned about some of the horrible, disgusting things people do to each other. 

He’s curious. He can’t believe sticking anything into his rear would be pleasurable, but he didn’t think having Ren’s prick in his mouth would be enjoyable either, yet he somehow quite liked it, and Ren did promise. He’s aware of prostate exams as well, of how medics will stick their fingers up there, so he can see how it might be doable. He’s just not sure he believes Ren when he says it feels good.

He has appropriated some medical lubrication for his own uses, stripped down to nothing on his bed. He’s not sure if he wants Ren to barge in yet again, as he’s done every time Hux has tried to touch himself. On one hand, he likes Ren’s attention with this, likes his touch and his body and his cock. On the other hand, Hux is horribly embarrassed by what he’s about to do. He doesn’t want any witnesses to his shame.

Hux tries not to think about Ren as he gets himself hard, but it’s difficult. His mind keeps drifting to Ren’s big hands on him and how Ren strokes his cock, to Ren’s lips and how soft they are, to Ren’s prick and how it filled his mouth. Hux’s face burns as he touches himself, tugging on his prick until he leaks at the head. Then he rips open one of the packets of lubricant and squeezes it out onto his fingers.

He brings his slick fingers down to his arsehole and touches the pad of one against it. It feels just as weird as when Ren did it, just as forbidden. He pushes in, gently, and gasps as he breaches himself.

It’s… odd but not terrible. He pushes the finger in deeper, as deep as he can, and wiggles it. He can’t help but make a face. He can’t believe someone would want a cock up there. He can’t quite believe that _Ren’s_ cock would fit up there; Ren is obscene. He barely fit in Hux’s mouth, and Hux is sure his mouth can stretch wider than his arsehole.

Hux adds a second finger, hissing at the stretch. His erection is flagging, despite his best efforts. He strokes himself, both inside and out, and thinks of Ren’s mouth on him.

It had been disgusting, sloppy and wet, but so very good too. Ren’s tongue had lapped at him, licked at the sensitive head of his prick, his wide mouth put to good use. He can’t help but think of Ren doing that again, this time with his thick fingers in Hux’s arse. He had teased at that, pressing his finger against Hux, planted the idea in Hux’s head.

On queue, the door to Hux’s room slides open, revealing Ren. Hux rolls his eyes, tilting his head back into the pillows, showing Ren what remains of the marks he had left on Hux’s throat the last time they did this. Ren stills by the side of the bed.

“Get undressed,” Hux demands, “and make yourself useful.”

Ren huffs a laugh and asks, “Are you really the one to be giving orders?”

“Do you really want to make your way across the ship with ejaculate all down your front again?”

“I can… avoid notice if I don’t want to be seen,” Ren says, sulking. Hux tilts his head to look up at him.

“Good for you,” Hux tells him. “I still want you to undress for this.” After all, Ren has seen Hux completely bare three times now, and all Hux has seen of Ren is his hands, his cock, and a thin strip of stomach.

Ren stares Hux down as he tugs his gloves off, then goes after his belt, then the clasps on his tunic. Hux smiles in victory when Ren snaps his braces off and yanks his undershirt off over his head. The scars the girl gave him are still an angry pink, one puckering his left shoulder, the other curling down his neck over his right. Hux wants to trace over them with his tongue.

Hux flexes the fingers he has pressed into himself and groans, trying to encourage Ren to hurry. Ren sits on the edge of his bed to pull off his boots, face tilted a little like he’s listening hard to the noises Hux makes.

Ren leaves his trousers on, turning to kneel on the bed, hovering over Hux.

“What do you want me to do now, my liege?” Ren asks, mocking him.

“Prove to me you were right about this,” Hux tells him. Ren grabs hold of the wrist leading between Hux’s thighs, gently tugging his hand out of place. Hux’s arse feels bizarrely empty as his fingers slide out. Ren climbs over his knee and settles between his thighs, hands smoothing over the tops of them. He looks apprehensive. He’s not allowed to look apprehensive. Hux nudges him with one knee and asks, “What, are you afraid I’ll find you lacking? With _that_ thing between your legs?”

Ren glares at him, petulant, and pulls a bottle from the pocket of his trousers. He uses it to slick his fingers, then he’s pushing two into Hux’s arse. Hux hisses—they’re significantly thicker than Hux’s own fingers and Ren wasn’t particularly _gentle_ with his intrusion. Ren kisses the point of one of Hux’s crooked up knees like an apology, pressing his fingers much deeper than Hux managed on his own. Apart from the initial sting it’s not bad. Odd, still, but manageable. If it’s like this, Hux is certain he can take Ren’s cock.

“I want you to beg for it,” Ren murmurs against the side of Hux’s knee, fingers curling within him.

“You would, wouldn’t you,” Hux sighs. He’s not fully convinced he _wants_ Ren’s cock up his arse. He’s happy just rutting together. That way, he gets stimulation on his own cock.

“You’re going to want it,” Ren promises, voice throaty. “I’m gonna make you.”

Hux can’t help but laugh at how self-assured Ren is, focused on this like it’s an interrogation. 

“Alright then,” Hux says. “Go on, make me.”

Ren hunkers down to put his mouth on Hux’s prick. Hux sucks in a breath as Ren swallows him down, thrusting his fingers into Hux’s arse at the same time. It’s a lot. Ren goes about things with single-minded determination, building up a steady rhythm until Hux is gasping and squirming.

Then Ren does something with his fingers that makes Hux see stars, choking on air. It’s _good_ , blindingly good, overwhelmingly good. Ren has the good sense to pop off his prick and let the supernova in him settle before he explodes right down Ren’s throat.

“Told you you’d enjoy it,” Ren says, smug.

“Fuck off,” Hux snaps back, breathless and absolutely hating it.

“Are you ready for my cock yet?” Ren asks.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I’m sure.”

“I told you, I want you to beg for it.”

Hux heaves a sigh and says, as flatly as he can, “Please, Supreme Leader, I need your cock in me.”

Ren bites him on the soft inside of his thigh in retaliation, making him hiss and jerk away.

“You bastard,” he snaps. Ren just grins up at him from his place between his legs and does that thing with his fingers again. He oozes a mess out onto his stomach, already slick with Ren’s spit. 

Then Ren does it again, and again, over and over until Hux has both hands clamped over his mouth to stifle his cries, so tense it hurts. It feels incredible, like Ren is directly touching the pleasure center of his brain, wringing dopamine out of him until he’s an overwhelmed mess. The supernova simmers in his skin, threatening to consume him, even though Ren hasn’t touched his prick in a number of minutes. The wet spot on his stomach keeps growing too, his cock steadily pumping out pre-ejaculate fluid.

It’s too much. Hux shoves his hands over his face, up into his hair, and gasps, “Ren, I can’t, I _can’t_ —”

“You can, General,” Ren purrs. “Just tell me what you want. Tell me you want me to fuck you.”

The thought of Ren’s cock up his arse is more than Hux can handle. He can barely handle two of Ren’s fingers; how could he take an _entire cock_? Just thinking about it, about being given such pleasure from Ren’s cock, sets him over the edge, the supernova whiting out his thoughts. He’s barely aware of arching off the bed, choking on air.

When he manages to get his thoughts back into some semblance of a coherent order, he looks down to see Ren, fingers still up his arse, looking at him with awe.

“What?” Hux croaks. He _came_ so now Ren will try to leave and Hux doesn’t want that.

“That was an orgasm,” Ren says.

“You don’t say.”

Ren grins and adds, “But you didn’t come. Nothing came out.”

Hux props himself up on his elbows and looks down his body. Sure enough, the only mess on his stomach comes from the pre-ejaculate pooling under the head of his prick.

“Huh,” Hux says intelligently. He wasn’t aware that bodies could do that.

Ren does it again and Hux jerks, hypersensitive, mouth going slack as he groans. Ren kisses the inside of his thigh and says, “I’m going to fuck another one of those out of you. I’m going to make you come on my cock like that over and over until you can’t think anymore.”

“Right,” Hux says, dropping back onto the bed with a thump, boneless. “You do that.”

Ren glowers up at him and insists, “You’re supposed to beg for me.”

Hux closes his eyes. He’s so hard it hurts but he’s worn out from that ejaculate free orgasm.

“Do what you want,” Hux says, gesturing limply with one hand.

“I want you to _beg_ ,” Ren insists, pressing there yet again.

“Please fuck me, Supreme Leader,” Hux says. He knows the instant the words leave his mouth that Ren used some dirty Force trick and props himself up again to scowl down at Ren. “You bastard,” he says again.

Ren looks up at him, surprised, before looking away to mumble an apology.

“I didn’t mean…” he says, trailing off. “I want you to want this too.”

“How touching,” Hux drawls, even though Ren sounds sincere. Ren bites him on the thigh again, making him hiss and jerk away. He snaps, “That _hurts_ , you fuck.”

Ren just glowers and asks, “Do you want me to just take what I want?” He pulls his fingers from Hux and crawls up his body, continuing darkly, “I could. I could even _make_ you want it.”

“But that’s not what you want,” Hux says, rolling his eyes at Ren’s melodrama. “How did you put it? Ah, that you want me to give in to you, 'wholly and completely'.”

Ren mouths at Hux’s neck, gentle, open mouth kisses. He hovers over Hux, barely touching him. Hux laces the fingers of one hand through Ren’s hair, amused at the way Ren stills at the contact.

“If you’re going to fuck me,” Hux say, “fuck me and get it over with.”

Ren bites the juncture of Hux’s shoulder and sucks another bruise into his skin. Hux tugs Ren’s hair in turn, sighing. He is interested, now that he knows having something up his arse does feel rather spectacular, and Ren has been less volatile since this thing between them began. If taking his Supreme Leader’s cock means said Supreme Leader will be _reasonable_ , he’ll do it.

He tugs on Ren’s hair again and says, “Fuck me already.”

“I suppose that’s as close to begging as you’ll get,” Ren says against Hux’s throat.

“You are correct.” 

He’s not desperate for Ren to shove his cock up his arse. He wants to come, again, for real this time, but that’s easily done with hands, maybe mouths. He does quite like having his prick in Ren’s wet mouth, likes having Ren in his own.

Ren nuzzles the fresh bruise he left on Hux’s shoulder before sitting back to open his trousers. Hux watches him, staring down his nose. Ren tugs them down; not off, just down, enough to bare his cock and his ass and the big knot of scar from that Wookie’s bowcaster. Hux wishes he would strip entirely. He’s lovely to look at, an absolute specimen, a solid wall of pale skin and muscle, dotted with those little moles like inverse stars. Hux wants to trace lines between them with his fingers, or maybe his tongue. He wants to _touch_ Ren, all over, for an extended period of time.

Ren looks down at him, smirking like he knows what Hux is thinking. He probably does, the damned mystic, and he’ll probably deny Hux the simple pleasure of contact, because he’s an _arse_.

Ren slicks his massive prick—Hux is still unsure of how it’ll even _fit_ but he’s nothing if not stubborn. If this gets him what he wants, he’ll at least _try_. Ren plants one hand next to Hux’s ribs, looming over him, hand on his cock. Hux feels it press against his arsehole, hot and wet and _far too big_.

“Relax, General,” Ren murmurs. “You have to relax.”

Hux breathes in deep then exhales, closing his eyes, willing his body to unclench. Ren pushes in, his cock breaching him. Hux _breathes_ , eyes squeezed shut like if he can’t see Ren then Ren isn’t there, doing this to him. It’s not working. He’s hyper-aware of where Ren intrudes on him, pressing impossibly into him, too much. He holds still as long as he can, holding his breath until he _can’t_. He twists away and gasps, “Ah, _fuck_.”

“I know, I know,” Ren soothes, much to Hux’s amazement. “Just a bit more. It takes a moment. Just a bit more.”

Hux _whimpers_. It doesn’t hurt, precisely, but it’s _wrong_. It burns as his body yields, splitting in two.

“I can’t,” Hux groans, clenching his hands around Ren’s biceps. It’s too much, unbearable.

“You _can_ ,” Ren insists. “Just give it time.”

Hux whimpers again. Ren slips and slides in deeper, faster. It feels like Hux should be able to feel Ren’s cock at the back of his throat, he’s in him so deep.

“There,” Ren says before kissing Hux’s neck. He reaches a hand between them and wraps his fingers around Hux’s soft prick, trying to stroke him back to life. Ren’s cock stays in place as Ren touches him, lips and one hand touching him like he _cares_. He still feels impossibly huge within Hux, massive like a tumor, filling him until he’s fit to collapse under the pressure.

Ren rolls his hips, just the tiniest movement, testing the waters, and groans, “Fuck.”

It doesn’t feel _bad_ , but it’s definitely not good like Ren promised. His prick is rising again with Ren’s hand on it, stroking surely, so maybe he’ll come to a proper end still. He wants that electric fire back, the pressure that set his nerves alight, not this mass filling him until there’s no room left in his lungs for air.

“Just give it a moment,” Ren says again, lips on Hux’s jaw.

“I _am_ ,” Hux bites out. He could have just kicked Ren off of him at the start of this uncomfortable invasion, but he didn’t. He’s _trying_ , both to please his Supreme Leader and to sate his own curiosity. 

Ren rolls his hips again, pulling out farther to push back in. He doesn’t feel quite so impossible anymore, Hux’s body adjusting to the intrusion. Ren does it again, harder, and he knocks the air from Hux’s lungs.

“Better?” Ren asks.

“It’s fine,” Hux answers, trying not to clench his teeth. His hands are still clamped on Ren, one on his bicep, one on his shoulder. Ren chuckles and kisses the corner of Hux’s mouth.

“You can take it, General,” Ren says. “I know you can.”

Ren thrusts into him again and it’s acceptable, almost good. Hux still feels full to bursting, but it’s settling within him. Ren is right: he can do this. He’s come too far to fail at something as simple as _sex_.

Ren huffs a laugh against his cheek and fucks into him steadily now, slowly but repeatedly. Ren’s hand on his cock helps tremendously, distracting him, relaxing him. It’s still not _good_ but he’ll manage.

Ren sits up and hikes Hux’s ass higher into his lap, tucking Hux’s knees against his shoulders before leaning back over him, folding Hux in half. Between this position and Ren’s cock in his arse, Hux can hardly breathe. He gasp and groans as Ren’s hand finds his cock again. He wraps his arms around Ren’s neck, fingers in his thick hair.

Ren shifts again and somehow manages to hit that point within him, making him shiver and moan. He can feel Ren’s grin against his jaw before he says, “Told you.”

Hux knocks one heel against Ren’s hip and snaps, “Shut up.”

“No need to be shy, General,” Ren teases. “I can see everything.”

“Shut up and _fuck me_ ,” Hux demands. Ren laughs again, softly, almost _fond_. Hux should hate it, but he likes this power he has over Ren. He’ll absolutely make use of it, of his body, if it’ll get him what he wants.

Ren nips at Hux’s jaw and picks up speed. He doesn’t always hit that spot that makes Hux see stars, but he brushes over it often enough that Hux finds this acceptable, good even. He nudges his face against Ren’s and Ren immediately shifts to devour his mouth, tongue diving into his mouth. Hux is incredibly pleased that Ren seems so desperate, bent over him, fucking him hard now. His thrusts knock the wind from Hux’s lungs, and Hux finds that he likes that, likes this breathless animalistic act.

Ren’s mouth goes slack and he tucks his face back into Hux’s neck, breathing hard.

“Are you close?” Hux asks, smug like he already knows the answer. “Are you going to fill me up, stake your claim on me? Hmm, Supreme Leader?”

Ren shudders and gasps, “Fuck. _Fuck_.”

“Do it,” Hux commands. “Come for me.”

Ren nods dumbly and redoubles his efforts. His hand is sloppy on Hux’s cock now, still and lax more than not. Hux kisses Ren’s sweaty neck and tugs his hair, urging him on.

“Come on, come on,” Hux murmurs.

He can’t quite feel Ren spilling into him. All he gets is Ren stilling over him, tense, and Ren’s cock pulsing in his ass once. Ren groans when he’s done, relaxing over Hux.

“You had better finish me off as well, you cock, or I’ll never let you do this again,” Hux threatens.

“Of course, General,” Ren murmurs, heaving a great sigh. He drags himself vertical, looking utterly satisfied. _Well-fucked_. Hux likes the look of it on him. Ren tilts his head to the side a fraction and asks, “How would you like me to service you, my liege?”

Hux smirks and says, “With your mouth.”

Ren smirks back and shifts. He’s still half-hard within Hux, still a considerable stretch. He pulls out slowly, all the way for the first time in what feels like ages. Hux hisses as he’s left achingly empty. He doesn’t get much of a chance to dwell on it before Ren’s mouth is on him, tongue lapping at the slick pre-ejaculate on his stomach. His cheek brushes Hux’s aching length then Ren’s fingers wrap around him, angling him just so, so Ren can swallow him down. He bobs his head quickly, sucking hard, surely aiming to get Hux to come as quickly as he can. 

Hux slides his fingers through Ren’s hair again. He likes the feel of it, how thick and soft it is. Ren moans around him when he tugs on it, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek as Hux guides his head. He bucks up a little into Ren’s mouth and is rewarded with Ren’s hand squeezing the base of his cock and another little groan.

It’s give and take, Hux realizes. If he submits to Ren, Ren will submit to him in turn. Ren may demand whatever he pleases from Hux, but Hux has just as much power. That thought alone, knowing he can make the most powerful man in the galaxy fall to his knees, is what tips Hux over the edge. Ren sucks him through it, the electric sparks along his spine making him tremble and gasp. It’s not the same supernova that ripped through him earlier, but it’s satisfying all on it’s own, more so knowing he finished in Ren’s mouth, that Ren swallowed his release.

Ren’s lips slide off Hux’s slick dick and he crawls back up Hux’s body to nose at his cheek. Hux brings his face up, disgusted to kiss Ren so soon after Ren sucked an orgasm out of him, but thrilled to do it nonetheless.

He’s less thrilled when Ren tongues the last of his ejaculate and a fair amount of spit into his mouth, hand on his jaw, holding him tight until he swallows.

“That was repulsive,” Hux says once his mouth is clear. He can feel Ren smirk against his lips, kissing him chastly.

“You’ve enjoyed every bit of filth I’ve introduced to you so far,” Ren says, smug. Hux can’t even deny it. Ren kisses him again and says, “Go clean up, General. I’m sure you don’t want my come sitting in you all night.”

Then Ren rolls off of him, splayed out to the side. Hux misses the heat of his body over him immediately. He sits up gingerly, hyper aware of his arse. He’s tender but unhurt, and amazed that he’s not in more pain than a mild ache given Ren’s massive size.

Hux looks over at Ren, taking in the way he’s relaxed on the other half of the bed, one thick arm thrown over his eyes, his cock still hanging out of the top of his trousers. His breathing is slowing, his massive chest rising and falling smoothly. Hux wants to reach out and touch the scar dimpling his side, but he’s not sure if he wants to dig his fingers into it or stroke it gently, tenderly. He ignores the impulse and stands.

He scrubs the sweat off his skin in the sonic, clean in minutes, at least on the surface. He’s sure he can feel Ren’s release drip down the inside of his thighs and he’s unsure of the best way to clear it out. He settles for wiping at himself with his flannel one more time. He steps into clean briefs once he’s dry and returns to his bedroom.

The lights are dimmer than he left them but there’s no mistaking the lump under his covers for anything other than Ren’s body, nude given the additional pile of clothing on his floor. Hux doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know if he should climb in with him or demand that he leaves. He _wants_ this, he finds, wants skin on skin contact for longer than it takes for them to rut together, but he’s not sure he’s allowed it. What is Ren’s endgame?

“If you’re happy, the Order is happy,” Ren murmurs from the bed.

“Right, because you’re so concerned with the well-being of the Order.”

Ren rolls and stares at him flatly.

“I _am_ Supreme Leader now,” he says. “It’s part of the job description.”

Hux narrows his eyes and asks, “Why this _now_?”

“Because I can,” Ren tells him simply. “Now come lay down.”

Hux stalks over, lies down next to him stiffly. Ren rolls in behind him and wraps an arm around his waist, nose against the back of his neck. It’s so like how this started that Hux can feel the arousal stirring in his gut again.

“I still don’t like you,” Hux says.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoyed reading this, plz consider reblogging [this post](http://sumomomochi.tumblr.com/post/176488488846/addiction-pulling-me-to-a-grave-end-ch-13) on tumblr to spread the word!!


End file.
